Evil Predictions!
Evil Predictions! is a Disney Channel Original Movie. The movie stars Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan. It is directed by Arlene Sanford. It aired on November 21, 1997. Cast * Britney Spears as Jenny Francis * Lindsay Lohan as Mimmi Francis * Jane Lynch as Madame Miriam Mann * Craig Anton as Henry Francis * Clare Carey as Judy Francis * Ben Easter as David Bennett * Wendy Worthington as Mrs. Martha Finster * Daniel Roebuck as Mr. John Gilbert Plot To celebrate their younger daughter's, Mimmi, 10th birthday, the Francis family decides to go to the amusement park. The parents, Henry and Judy, ask their older daughter, Jenny, to take care of Mimmi while they'll go for some shopping. After playing in many rides, Jenny and Mimmi get enough of fun, but then they see a tent of a fortune-teller. The girls decide to visit the tent. Jenny and Mimmi enter the tent to meet the fortune-teller, Madame Miriam Mann. Madame predicts the future of the both girls through her crystal ball. Madame then tells them what she sees in the ball: "Everything will be turned upside down. The sky and the clouds will be dark. Everyone will be very bad except of you girls. The surroundings will be destroyed and you'll have nothing to do to control this." Jenny and Mimmi begin to laugh and believe that Madame is trying to scare them. Madame tries to tell them that she is not trying to scare them, but the girls ignore her and leave the tent. Jenny and Mimmi reunite with their parents and they go home. Madame sees them leaving and says "The predictions aren't wrong..." The next day, something strange happens. Jenny and Mimmi's alarm clocks are broken, it's raining while the sun has been expected and a mysterious earthquake. Their parents seem oblivious to this. Jenny and Mimmi call their friends and... they also seem oblivious to strange situations. Mimmi wonders that Madame is right, but Jenny tells her that it's not truth. Jenny and Mimmi go outside to see everything dark and gloomy. Jenny and Mimmi are confused because the whole neighborhood seems to be oblivious to this. However, a thunder nearly hits the girls. A wind storm happens and nearly blows the girls. Jenny and Mimmi notice the change in the people's personalities. The people become bad and attack anyone other and destroy everything. Jenny and Mimmi's parents are also acting bad and go after the girls. Jenny and Mimmi hide behind a tree and see that the whole town is destroyed, it's dark and gloomy, and everyone is bad. Jenny and Mimmi then realize that Madame was right and are determined to find her, so she can help change everything back to normal. Jenny and Mimmi return to the now-destroyed amusement park and see that Madame's tent hasn't been affected by the situations. The girls enter the tent to see that Madame is alive. Jenny and Mimmi apologize to Madame for not believing in the predictions. Madame tells them that the predictions aren't wrong. Jenny and Mimmi ask her that there's something she can do to turn everything back to normal. Madame says that there is a way and again predicts the girls' future through the crystal ball. She tells them what she sees in the ball: "Everything will be changed back to the beginning in a couple of seconds. You'll never enter to that tent and you won't remember me and this day." A smoke comes from the ball and it makes everything go backwards until the beginning of the last day. So, Jenny and Mimmi have no memories about their experience and don't remember Madame. Jenny and Mimmi walk past Madame's tent and don't enter there. Madame comes out of the tent and says "Everything is back to normal.", obviously that she still remembers what happened, and returns to the tent. Music The movie includes two songs and the songs are sung by Britney Spears. 01. Our Future! 02. What Happened?